Neuromuscular blockade agents are molecular entities that interfere with nerve stimulation of skeletal muscles by action at the neuromuscular junction. They are particularly useful in surgery, acting to paralyze muscular movement, which is desirable particularly in intra-abdominal and intra-thoracic surgery. Given in conjunction with anesthetics, neuromuscular blockade agents aid in immobilization of the patient to facilitate delicate surgical operations. Historically, these drugs are derived from curare, an alkaloid found in South American plants and used as an arrow poison. Modern examples include succinylcholine, Atracurium, and Doxacurium. See, for example, the published PCT application WO2005/041960, by the inventor herein, and documents cited therein.
Because these agents can also cause paralysis of the diaphragm, tracheal intubation and mechanical respiration is typically required when neuromuscular blocking agents are used during surgery. When surgery is complete, there is generally no medical reason to continue the blockade, but the agents can take a period of time for their effects to cease.